


Prompts

by Gummiebear



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummiebear/pseuds/Gummiebear
Summary: A collection of prompts filled on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll keep you warm.”

The wind was hallowing as the snow fell from the Manchester sky. It was below freezing and you could see your breath as you can up and down the pitch before the match. February games were always difficult. The season was slowly winding down and the weather was harsh, always took your breath away. Night matches were always harsh, no sun to dull the ache of the frost in the air. The snow was heavy, every time it hit you it felt like it could slice your skin. No matter the amount of layers you wore, you could not shake the cold. Dele went through the motions of warming up pre match, stretching his muscles, warming up. Sonny and Lucas were kicking the ball next to him to get their blood flowing. Hugo was in goal, every time he dove to catch a pass the snow off the ground would fly into the air. Dele looked over to his right and saw Eric warming up, lifting his legs up to stretch out his hips, shaking the cold out of his bones. His cheeks were rosy and red, his signature beanie placed on his head to further prevent the cold from getting him. Dele had to shake his head and concentrate as a ball was passed to his feet by Winks. He couldn’t be distracted by how good Eric looked in the cold even before the start of the match. He couldn’t be distracted by Eric at all truthfully. 

In the away team changing room Pochettino gave his prematch pep talk. Dele tied his boots tighter than normal to hopefully keep his feet warm. He half paid attention to the talk, he knew what he had to do. Only a single point separated the two teams and three points could mean a lot. Three points could mean they win the league come May. They drop any points and they could kiss the trophy goodbye. In was Manchester City, they’ve been here before. They’ve come back and beat them numerous times, they’ve also lost horrible here as well. Dele couldn’t focus on that, he had to focus on the here and now. He caught Eric’s eye from across the room and smirked at him. He was focused and in the zone, hyping himself up. Walking on the pitch always gave Dele butterflies, the sound of the crowd always overwhelming. No matter if they were playing home or away, in England or somewhere in Europe it was an amazing feeling. Hearing the songs and the chants and even the boos made Dele feel alive. He shook hands Witt the City players, lingering a little longer with Kyle, John, and Raheem. It was always good to play against friends, made things more intense. 

“Play good,” Eric whispered to him before taking his position on the field. 

Dele laughed and shook his head. It was an odd tradition of theirs for the last three plus seasons. Dele always froze up and got nervous before every match, no matter how big or small. Eric was quick with a reassuring word, either in person or via text when he was out injured or not in the starting eleven. He knew he needed it now, his skin vibrating with excitement and the bitter cold. He let out a harsh breath just so he could see it manifest in front of him. He jumped in place a few times to hype and warm himself up before Michael Oliver blew the whistle. The first few minutes were a major adjustment. Last time they played City was at home and in August, the second match of the season. The weather was much warmer and the stakes weren’t as high as they were now. Dribbling the ball down the right hand side, Dele tried to pass it to Kane but stupid Kyle had to do his job and block the shot which skirted off of Dele’s thigh with a sharp sting. The velocity of the ball plus the cold momentarily took his breath away. He ran after the ball up and down the pitch, making a run towards goal when Eric lobbied the ball towards him but Ederson read his move before he could even finish it. 

“Good ball, Diet,” he called to Eric as he tracked David Silva towards Spurs half. 

The halftime whistle blew and Dele headed towards the dressing room. There was no score even though both teams had five shots on goal. This was going to make a massive mistake or a small miracle for either team to score. Both goalkeepers were doing amazing. Dele removed his boots as Pochettino gave his talk and went over the halftime notes. He stretched his toes to get the blood circulating. He looked around the room at everyone’s rosy cheeks and chapped lips, cold sweat falling from their brows and necks. Eric was talking to Wink and Eriksen, talking tactics. Dele scooted closer to the conversation Kane was having with Lucas and Sonny, feeling he needed to be apart of it. He sighed in relief when he started to feel his toes again, his ears and nose as well. He was listening as Kane broke down the City defense, how to get around Kyle and John, how to scoot around Bernardo Silva. Pochettino was still talking into the abyss when Dele quickly headed to the bathroom. He washed his hands in warm water, stretching his fingers to get the sensation back before putting his gloves back on. 

“You okay?”

Dele jumped at Eric’s voice and nodded. “Tough match so far.”

“Cold?” Eric asked. 

“Proper February day,” he scoffed, looking down at his feet, wiggling his toes inside his socks. 

“Get your boots back on Del, we have another forty five to play,” Eric told him softly, kissing his temple briefly. “Let’s get all three points, yeah?”

Dele shuffled back to his spot in the changing room to put his boots back on. When he returned everyone was clapping and hyping the team up for the second half. He exchanged a nod with Eric as he laced up his boots. Sonny passed by him and ruffled his hair that made him smile, no one could ever be mad at Sonny. He shook his arms out in front of him before stretching them behind his back, trying to remain loose. He walked down the tunnel with the rest of the team, jumping a few times to keep himself in the zone, to remain game ready. He knew what he had to do, wha runs he had to make, where he should pass the ball and to who he should pass it to. He took his position on the pitch, locking eyes with Winks and Kane before looking over at Eric and giving him a warm smile. Michael Oliver blew his whistle and Dele went into autopilot. Words from Poch and the team ringing through his head as he dashed up and down the pitch, switching from offensive to defensive quickly. He would smirk at himself every time he saw his breath in front of him as he huffed and puffed in the cold. 

Around the sixtieth minute the game changed. Mahrez came on to replace Bernardo Silva and set the match on fire. The pass from De Bruyne was perfection, Dele could admit that. From outside the box Mahrez took his shot, no defender could block it, Jan and Toby were left stunned. Hugo pathetically dove to stop it, but it was too late. City was ahead. Dele felt defeated, wanted to just collapse on the pitch and call it a game, go back home to London and snuggle with Eric in front of the fire and drink hot cocoa. He took that image with him as the game restarted. It was only a goal, they’d come back from a larger margin before. This was Spurs who has that miracle run to the Champions League final. A single goal wasn’t going to stop them. Kane looked at all of them directly in the eye, silently encouraging them to keep their heads up and no lose hope. It helped because during the eightieth minute Christian made an unbelievable pass to Lucas in the box who headed it in to equalize the game. The noise from the away fans energized Dele, warmed him up from the inside out. 

The match was going to end up in a draw by the time added time was announced. Five minutes to either win, lose, or draw. The numbness in Dele’s fingers was starting to creep up, despite his gloves. Eric was substituted around the eighty fifth minute for Lamela to give Spurs a better chance at an attack in the final minutes. When Dele had a moment to just stay still he snuck a look at the bench and saw how cozy Eric looked. Sitting with a blanket over his body, tucked in under his legs to keep himself warm. He had found a beanie and placed it firmly on his head. A small part of Dele was jealous, he was freezing and his sweat was just adding to the cold. The snow was still falling relentlessly, sometime during the second half it had turned to hail. Dele could picture the end of the match, could hear the final whistle ringing in his ears despite having another five minutes minimum to play. He couldn’t wait to get into the changing room and take a hot shower before heading to the coach to the plane to get back to his bed. He was just uncomfortable, his bones aching and feeling heavy from the match and the weather. 

The final whistle blew and Dele just dropped to the floor. They desperately wanted the three points but taking one point back to London was better than dropping all three. He was exhausted, gave his everything in the last ninety minutes. He looked up and saw Winks extend his hand to him to help him up, which he gladly accepted. They hugged and congratulated each other on the match before making their way to other teammates and City players. He removed his gloves and playfully smacked Kyle in the face with them. He kept his eye on Eric as he made his way towards their fans to applaud them and thank them for making the trip up north to support them. With heavy limbs, Dele made the walk towards the away stands to thank the fans. He saw Sonny take off his top and hand it to a young fan whose eyes lit up in excitement. Dele laughed at the immediate chill he saw run up Sonny’s back from the lack of warmth. It was a novel idea but it was way too cold to strip down to an undershirt that was mesh. 

“Good game,” Pochettino congratulated them as they made their way into the changing room. 

They all say cold and exhausted at their cubbies. Some guys grabbed their bags and made their way towards the showers to warm up. Some sat on their phones and caught up with missed calls or texts, or just skimmed through their social media. Dele just sat still, toeing off his boots, tossing them behind him hoping they landed near his bag. He caught a glimpse of Eric who was sitting down not doing anything other than drinking water. Dele wanted to make his way to him but his bones were exhausted. He just wanted his bed and blanket, and definitely a cuddle from Eric to keep him warm. 

“Diet,” he called to him weakly. 

Luckily Eric’s radar for Dele was good because he raised his head at the call of his name. “Okay, Delboy?”

“Cold,” he replied with a dramatic shiver. 

Eric was up and walking over to him in seconds. “What’s cold?”

“Hands,” he answered, stretching out his fingers.

“Give me,” Eric told him, reaching for his hand. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Dele sighed and hummed in satisfaction as Eric raised his hands to his lips and gingerly kissed his fingertips one by one. His lips felt warm and soft against his fingers, definitely a good sensation other than numb. He closed his eyes as he felt Eric’s stubble against his palm, sending a shiver down his spine, this time a welcomed chill. Eric dropped his right hand repeated the kissing of the fingertips with his left hand. Dele huffed out a breath as he wiggled in his seat. 

“Where else?” Eric whispered against his fingers. 

“My face,” he spoke softly. 

Eric kissed Dele’s forehead, moving down to his temples and closed eyelids. He could still hear the soft murmurs of their teammates around them, the showers running a few feet again. He didn’t care. He wanted to warm Dele up and help him decompress after a hard fought match. He much rather be at home in their bed doing this, but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before in front of the entire squad. He heard Dele’s breath hitch as he moved down to kiss both of his cheeks, lingering there a little longer than necessary to brush their cheeks together. His rough stubbly cheek against Dele’s smooth skin. Eric subtlety moved from Dele’s cheeks to place a kiss on his noise which drew a giggle from him. He opened his eyes and looked over at Eric who just smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders. Dele’s cheeks started to turn pink either from getting the warmth back in his body or slight embarrassment over the public display of affection around their teammates. 

“Okay Delboy?” Eric asked softly. 

“Still a little cold,” he replied, his tone just as soft as Eric’s. He raised his foot a little to press along Eric’s calf, trying to hook him in a little bit closer. 

Eric obliged and pushed himself closer into Dele’s space, barely any room in between them. Eric grinned at him, moving slowly towards him. He looked at either of them and everyone was preoccupied, no one paying any attention to them. Eric placed a kiss on his lips that took him a little by surprise. A small yelp falling out his mouth. “Better?”

“My-my mouth is still a little cold,” Dele said, trying to act smooth but failing miserably. 

“We can’t have that,” Eric told him. He moved him to kiss him again, this time Dele was prepared. He sat up straight, stretching forward to meet Eric’s lips, his hand instinctively cradling the back of Eric’s neck. He tried to deepen the kiss by licking at Eric’s lips but he refused entry. They may have permission to be affectionate around their teammates but they needed to have some boundaries. 

“Sit with me on the plane,” Dele yawned when they separated. 

Eric gawked at him like he had said something outrageous and scandalous. “Of course Del, always.”

“Thank you for keeping me warm, Diet,” he told him sheepishly, his cheeks still painted pink. 

“Yeah,” Eric nodded, the back of his hand tracing the color on Dele’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

Not working during international break was strange for Dele. Since being signed by Spurs he’d been called up each time, except once when he was injured. Even then he was devastated seeing he was stuck at home to watch his friends train and play without him. Now it was a little more bearable because Eric wasn’t selected either. They were able to have a proper week off with each other. Dele strengthening his hamstring and Eric taking care of yet another setback. Either way it was necessary for them to rest and recover so they could power forward and get some more minutes under their belt and definitely get a call up next time around. Dele had sent a few texts to Chilly and Raheem, wishing them luck. Winks, Kane, and Rose keeping him in the loop of the latest national team gossip. Marcus and Jesse were still Marcus and Jesse. Kieran getting showered with love and affection from everyone after missing the Nations League and transferring to Spain. 

The first two days were great, no work, no training, doing everything at your own leisure was fantastic. It was something they rarely did, even during summer holidays. Waking up without an alarm, getting to cheat a little on their diet, it made them briefly feel normal. Open the door to the back garden to have Clay run around and bask in what was left of the summer. No appointments to be kept, no one to answer to but themselves. Go on dates without being bothered by fans who wanted their autographs despite getting a few looks occasionally or hearing the whispers about them in the restaurant or cinema. It seemed like the entire country’s eyes were on St. George’s Park and not on those who had been left out of the squad, exactly what both Eric and Dele needed at that moment. Getting to hide in their little cocoon for two weeks before the grind of the winter months as the festive period games quickly approached. 

On Wednesday reality crept back into their life. Dele and Eric had previous engagements for their sponsors. Dele was due to record a video for Adidas about health and fitness while Eric was scheduled to appear at Spurs new stadium on behalf of the team and Nike to speak to a few contest winners. It was perfectly planned, both of them being gone most of the day only to return to each other and their nest at the end of the day. They were able to have a lazy morning, sleep late, kiss softly under the blankets, tender touches on hips and thighs with mild desperation. Fingertips ghosting over skin in hope of remembering the feeling while they were separated. Dele whined as Eric kissed him one last time before leaving their bed to get up and get ready, giving him explicit instructions to do the same. He wanted so desperately to jump in the shower alongside Eric, slide up behind him, kiss his neck and shoulders as he washed him, scrubbing dully at his scalp as he washed his hair. 

Dele huffed and puffed, jokingly, as he was driven to the Adidas headquarters in south London. He dramatically said his goodbyes to Eric in foyer, making sure to kiss him a little longer every time he promised it would be the last one. When his phone pinged letting him know the driver arrived Eric had to physical push him out the door with an eye roll. A few hours separation wouldn’t hurt them especially seeing they’ve lived in each other’s pockets for the last three years. Once at the Adidas headquarters Dele knew he had to get over himself. He was there as a professional and he had to act as such, he was representing himself and a huge global brand. He did sneak a text to Eric to wish him luck with his Nike appearance and rib him that Adidas was a far superior brand. He shook hands and introduced himself to the newest team members that would be joining the London branch. Some New York and Los Angeles executives were there as well and Dele instantly knew he had to be on his best behavior. He never had so many people in such tight quarters since he signed the contract with him right after he joined Spurs. 

As requested Dele changed into head to toe Adidas gear before heading outside followed by more cameras than he was ever use to. He was greeted by another Adidas ambassador and was briefly explained as to what they were going to shoot that afternoon. It was going to be a casually run or stroll around the city, chatting about fitness and the season ahead. Of course they had to casually bring up the product and his new boots as if it organically was a topic they would speak about. Dele was enjoying himself. He made jokes at his own expense about his hamstrings and how he had to stretch them carefully and not run too fast or else he may be sidle lined again for three to four weeks. He did drift off during a lull in with the conversation as they ran, wondering what Eric was doing, if he was having fun and being his charming self in front of a crowd. Dele answered questions about his fitness and the team, both club and country, he was asked about the new stadium.

Lunch was prepared and served at the Adidas headquarters, Dele taking part in the cooking as it was being filmed. He spoke about his diet and how during the season it was to remain strict and was mostly meals provided by the team nutritionist and chefs. He laughed to himself at how in the last three days he didn’t stick to his diet at all. He and Eric eating takeaway almost everyday. Just the night before around midnight he was carving Nandos and made Eric drive the five miles to the closest one to get him his order. They sat in bed and pigged out on greasy chips covered in gravy and cheese and everything that was bad for someone, especially a professional athlete. They went to bed that night with full bellies and hearts, large smiles on their face, enjoying everything about their sacred time together behind the walls of their home. In front of the cameras he was his goofy, jovial self, cracking jokes, playing the part of a dumb jock. As he was mixing around the stir fry in the wok he felt his phone vibrate and immediately wanted to check it, hoping and praying it was Eric. He knew Eric would be busy to send him at text but he was hopeful. 

After lunch the afternoon seemed to drag. More filming, more questions, more working out. It was a cycle that never seemed to end. Dele was grateful, being cordial and polite the entire time despite his mind being occupied with memories of being in bed with Eric. He couldn’t wait to go home, strip down to his boxers and just lay under the comforter with Eric and forget the world around them existed. Tangle their legs together and try desperately to mold themselves together. The camera crew was slowly putting their things away, the men in suits were saying their goodbyes and Dele knew his day was coming to an end. He was handed a few pairs of boots and a few shirts and pants to sign so they could raffle them off for a charity function. If that was the last thing he needed to do before he was dismissed, Dele was doing it willingly. He said his goodbyes and thanked everyone for the day while looking at his phone, no calls or texts for Eric. He snooped around twitter and Instagram and searched Eric’s name and cane across pictures and videos from the Nike and Spurs event. He had the crowd eating out the palm of his hand, his charisma shining bright. 

Dele got home a little after five and was greeted at the door by an excited Clay. He came running, panting and tail wagging. Dele toed off his shoes and bent down to greet him with a scratch to the back of his head and kisses. He dropped his keys in their designated dish and followed the dog into the home. It was clear Eric wasn’t home because Clay was too excited to see someone. Also, Eric’s shoes, keys, and bags were nowhere to be found. Dele opened the back door for Clay to run and play in what was left of the sunlight, busying himself waiting patiently for Eric to come home. He sent him a text letting him know that he was home and hungry. He called for Chinese takeaway, he was forced to eat healthy for lunch he wanted to eat something greasy and that stuck to his bones. Selfishly, Dele liked the fact that he had gotten a little soft around the middle. He was always concerned about his appearance but being with Eric changed all that. Eric loved the way his stomach was filling out, love handles starting to form. He made him feel beautiful despite what others were saying. He was still healthy, still able to play without any hinderance, so it didn’t matter. Dele’s stomach swooped with the thought of Eric grabbing at his sides roughly and kissing at his stomach as he made his way down his body just the night before. 

The food came and still no sign of Eric, so Dele sat in the theatre room and ate, pulling up their Netflix account. There were so many things he wanted to watch but knew if he watched them without Eric he’d be in trouble. He finally decided on Mindhunter and dug into his food, keeping an ear out for Clay and the front door. He was two episodes into the second series and still scarfing down his food when Clay began to bark. Dele checked his phone and it was a little passed eight. He paused the show and stood up to check on the dog, seconds later the front door opening. He heard Eric’s big feet making noise and clanking around the front door. Heard his voice faintly greet their dog. Dele’s feet couldn’t move fast enough towards the front, almost running to it. He finally caught a glimpse of Eric who looked so lovely. His cheeks were pink, hair a little disheveled, one shoe still on, the other one already lined up perfectly next to Dele’s discarded shoes. 

“Where were you?” Dele asked in a slight panic. 

Eric looked up at him with a bright smile as he took off his other shoe and dropped his bag and keys by the door. “I’m sorry so, Del.”

“Where were you?” He repeated, stepping closer to Eric. 

Eric grabbed Dele’s hips to bring him in closer to kiss him. Dele melted against Eric’s chest, gripping to his shirt desperately, chasing the taste of Eric’s tongue. 

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” Dele asked as he broke away from the kiss. “I can taste alcohol.”

“They took me out to dinner and drinks,” Eric replied with a shrug. “I didn’t get drunk, Delboy. Just two scotches.”

Dele shook his head and brushed the back of his hand against Eric’s cheek. “I’m not mad, Eric. You didn’t drive yourself home and you’re safe. Not harm no foul.”

“What were you doing while I was gone?” Eric asked as he slowly lead them further into the home. He walked into the kitchen and did a quick check of Clay’s food and water bowls, making sure they were sufficiently full. He opened the door to the back to let the door run free and do his business before they called it a night. “All alone in this big house without me.”

Dele groaned at Eric’s teasing like he was a child. “Had Chinese and watched Netflix.”

“Such a scandalous life you lead, Delboy,” Eric laughed. “If the tabloids could see you now.”

“Such a partier I am,” Dele laughed and leaned up against the kitchen counter. He scratched at his bare stomach as he looked over at Eric, he could feel his eyes in him, feel the energy in the room shift a little. 

“I’m slightly drunk,” Eric confessed with a small laugh and smile. 

“I know,” he smiled back at him. Eric’s blue eyes were a shade darker and despite being home for the last ten minutes his cheeks were still pink. 

Eric took a few steps forward to place himself directly in front of Dele, pushing him further into the counter. “I love you like this.”

“Hmm?”

“So receptive, half naked, patiently waiting for me to come home,” he explained in a hushed voice, hands immediately gripping at Dele’s sides.

“Eric,” he gasped and pushed his body forward. 

“I thought about you all day,” he continued, his fingers tracing patterns along Dele’s rib cage, leaving goosebumps on his skin. “Wondering what you were doing and who you were doing it with.”

“Thought about you too,” he told him, his voice low and raspy. 

“Yeah?”

“Thought about last night,” he confessed with a blush. “The dedication and time you put in to taking care of me.”

“Forever,” Eric promised, his fingertips dipping into Dele’s boxers briefly. He smiled when he heard a gasp from Dele. 

Dele bucked his hips forward, chasing Eric’s touch as he moved his hand to grip at Dele’s thigh. “Die-Diet.”

“Yes, love?” He asked with a half grin, looking down at how wide and blown Dele’s eyes were already from a simple touch. “How can I help you?”

“Diet,” he gasped again when the back of Eric’s hand brushed against his dick, purposely. “Take me upstairs and make love to me because I can’t take much more of this teasing.”

Eric laughed at Dele’s honesty, it was endearing and went straight to his dick which was straining in his joggers. He gripped Dele’s face with both hands and bent down to kiss him. It started slow, testing the waters, before Dele was desperately gripping at his shirt and licking his lips begging for entry. Eric knew neither of them had any willpower and would end up having sex on the kitchen counter if they didn’t move upstairs soon. All Eric wanted to do frankly was kiss Dele, a simple act but could do so much. It could set the tone of the rest of the evening, could rile both of them up. He knew Dele could still taste the scotch on him and for some reason that made Dele more desperate. Eric grabbed Dele by the hips and placed him on the counter, Dele’s legs automatically wrapping around Eric’s midsection and bringing him in closer. 

“Del,” Eric gasped, his lips were raw and red, his entire body feeling like it was set on fire. “Upstairs, love.”

“Please,” he begged, locking his legs around Eric’s midsection tightly. 

Eric groaned as their lower half brushed up against each other. He mentally prepared himself before picking Dele up and carrying him. His arms were straining and navigating the stairs was a bitch bit Dele continually kissing his neck and snaking his hands up Eric’s shirt was a nice distraction. He made it up the stairs and pushed Dele up against the wall closest to their bedroom, diving in to kissing him. Dele dropped his legs, Eric immediately grabbing at his left one and lifting it up to place it by his hip. He was frantically grabbing at any and all available skin he could get his hands on, digging his palm and nails into the soft flesh. 

“Please, Eric,” he pleaded. 

Eric sighed to still his mind and body. He wanted Dele in their bed but was so turned on he was willing to fuck him against a wall or any available surface. “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen counter sex. That’s it’s. That’s the chapter.

Eric crept out of bed before the sun was even up. He didn’t even know why he was awake, there wasn’t anything for him to do today anyway. He looked behind him and saw Dele fast asleep, snuggled under the blanket, mouth open a little as he breathed. He didn’t want to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed, his boyfriend. He also knew sitting in bed wide awake would drive him mental. He reluctantly got up, stopped in the bathroom to empty his bladder before padding downstairs to officially start his day. He walked by Clay’s bed, the dog also fast asleep, snoring away. Eric laughed at himself, his dog was supposed to be a guard dog, watch over the home and its occupants but was less than threatening like this. His next stop was the kitchen where he made himself coffee. He loved the home like this. It was quiet with the sun slowly rising over their back garden. The weather was beautiful, too, a comfortable eighteen degrees with minimal clouds in the sky. 

He took the French press out of the cabinet, a birthday present from his mum. She knew he wasn’t a heavy coffee drinker and Dele detested it so it was small and simple, thoughtful, perfect for a day like today. He stood around the kitchen island as he drank his coffee and scrolled through his phone. Answering texts and emails that he received the night before or completely ignored previously. Checking up on his social media, reading articles about himself and Dele, the team as well. He scrolled through the daily Portuguese news organizations he use to read back home, keeping himself up to date on the country. He went back to Instagram to take and post a picture of the sunrise. What he really wanted to do was head back upstairs and take a picture of Dele sound asleep, looking soft, vulnerable, and beautiful. His dark skin against their white sheets, a calculated choice by Eric. As soon as he saw the sheets he knew right away that Dele’s skin would glow against it, stand out in a way that made his belly tighten with need. 

Eric was still leaning over the counter when he felt a warm pressure against his back. Hands circling around his waist made Eric place his phone down next to his coffee. “Morning.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Dele asked, his voice still hoarse from just waking up. 

“You looked peaceful,” he told him, his body softening at Dele’s lazy touch against his hips and stomach, dull scratches with his blunt nails. He felt Dele push up against him a little harder, could feel his cock straining against his boxers. “Del.”

Dele placed a kiss against Eric’s shoulder blades, tongue tracing the curve of his spine. Eric turned his head to capture Dele’s mouth in a heated kiss. It was a clash of lips, tongues, and teeth. Eric was pushed further against the counter when Dele pushed closer into his space. The kiss began to get sloppy as they panted into each other’s mouth after Eric flicked his tongue against Dele’s top lip. “E-Eric.”

Eric moved his head and dropped it to catch his breath, his legs feeling like jelly, the pit in his stomach burning. He groaned when Dele snuck his hand in the little space between him and the counter to grope at Eric’s cock. “Fuck, Del.”

“Fuck me, Eric,” Dele begged, sounding more like a demand, his voice so sure and confident. 

Eric whined at the request and the sound of Dele’s voice. In a blink of an eye he turned himself around and effortlessly picked Dele up and placed him on the counter, carefully avoiding his phone and coffee. Dele gasped and gawked at Eric at the sudden change in position. Eric wasted no time in finding Dele’s mouth again, kissing him hungrily. He gripped at his thighs, pushing and pulling at the skin, massing circles right under where his boxers stopped. He was feeling bold when his hands crept underneath the material, pushing further up his thigh, Dele whimpering in Eric’s mouth. Eric moved his lips from Dele’s to move lower to his neck, sucking a bruise right under his Adam’s apple. He blew a breath against the now purplish skin, seeing goosebumps emerge in its wake. Dele hooked his legs around Eric’s back and pushed him closer, his hips rocking up against the granite tiles. 

“Lift,” Eric instructed him as he put his hands on the waistband of Dele’s boxers. 

Dele lifted his hips and unlocked his feet from around Eric to be undressed. The countered was cold against the back of his thighs, the hair on his legs standing up. Eric getting his hands back on him immediately warmed him up. He looked down and saw how hard he was, how much he was leaking and felt slightly embarrassed. He’d been awake for no more than twenty minutes and he was already a panting mess on their kitchen counter. He was so easily turned on by Eric’s presence and the sight of how soft he looked in just his boxers with the morning sun shining on him that Dele just needed to have him, be encompassed by him. 

“Fuck,” Dele moaned once Eric crouched down to lay kisses across his stomach. Dele leaned back to give Eric more room and better access. 

Eric continued to kiss across Dele’s stomach, sucking the skin against his hipbones. Dele’s legs were straining against the tension he was creating to keep himself still and not buck his hips up to get Eric to move further down. Eric looked up at him through his eyelashes and smirked causing Dele to throw his head back with a groan. He knew exactly what he was doing to drive him crazy, purposely taking his time just because he could. Dele put his hand in Eric’s hair and pulled a little, a silent beg for some sort of relief, even if it was temporary. 

“Eric, please,” he whined. 

Eric kissed along the inside of Dele’s thighs, laughing to himself every time he heard a grunt in frustration or a groan from above him. He smirked when Dele took in a sharp breath after Eric licked along the underside of his cock. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly once Eric took him fully in his mouth, sloppily. Dele was not complaining, he loved when Eric sucked him off like this, without a real purpose or plan, just going on pure instinct and passion. Dele’s hand stayed in Eric’s hair as he pulled at the soft, short blonde strands. He gasped when Eric hallowed his cheeks and sucked him a little harder. Eric’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. His stomach was wound tight, his body feeling like it was lite by a match that was Eric’s mouth. He leaned back a little further and scooted a little further off the counter, his ass almost complete off. Eric continued to suck at Dele’s cock, ignoring the throbbing between his own legs, the wet spot growing in the front of his boxers. He took his right hands and pressed firmly against his dick to try and quell the ache. 

“Babe-baby,” Dele moaned, tugging Eric off his dick by his hair. 

“What was that for?” Eric asked, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I was close,” he told him sheepishly. “I went to come with you inside me.”

Eric stood up and groaned at Dele’s words, his head falling on Dele’s shoulder. Eric gripped at Dele’s waist to pull him closer, balancing himself on his back and the palms of his hands. Eric leaned down to kiss him again, using his free hand to push his own boxers down and kicking them off. He took his right hand and immediately brought it to his own cock for some relief. Dele pulled Eric closer, his cock leaking between them, Eric’s cock resting against Dele’s entrance. Eric half haphazardly rubbed up against Dele’s hole a few times, both of them hissing and whining due to the sensation. Eric bite his lip trying to bite back his instinct to just push in and just fuck Dele. He wanted to take care of him though, properly prep him, tear him apart slowly with his fingers. Eric thrusted forward a little harshly, pulling a guttural noise out of Dele, smearing his precome across his entrance. 

“Dier,” he called to him desperately, his hands grabbing at anything he could get his hands on. 

“Lean back,” Eric instructed him, pushing his chest gently so he was lying flat on his back. “Let me take care of you.”

Dele nodded his head as he followed Eric’s lead and chewed on his bottom lip. “Please.”

Eric once again took his right hand to himself, gathering up as much of his own precome as he could. He had to improvise seeing they were in the kitchen and not in the living room or bedroom where they kept the lube. After he pumped himself a few times, his stomach tightening at the sensation he brought his hand to Dele’s cock, stroking him a few time, a gasp of shock being ripped from his mouth. Once Eric felt that his hand was sufficiently wet he lowered it to Dele’s entrance, his finger massaging the muscle that tensed at his touch. He slowly stroked it, being gently as Dele sighed. The tension in Dele’s body loosened as Eric pushed his finger in. Dele threw his head back at the entrance, feeing overwhelmed in so many different ways. He laid there getting use to the feeling before incoherently begging for more. Eric was purposely avoiding where he needed to be touched the most, the little ball of nerves that would send him over the edge. 

“More,” Dele choked out in between sharp intakes of breath. His chest felt tight, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His arms were shaking from holding himself up but the pain was more than worth it. 

Eric rubbed his middle finger against the entrance and whined at his easy he was able to push it in without any hesitation from Dele’s body. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them every time he fucked his fingers inside Dele. Dele was spitting out incoherent words and moans, praising Eric and his hands. Eric leaned forward and swallowed one of Dele’s moans with a kiss as he thrusted his fingers in further and crooked them forward immediately making Dele see stars as he muffled a yell into Eric’s mouth. Eric knew exactly what he did so he repeated the motion, Dele almost going completely lax and boneless on the counter. 

“I-I’m ready, Diet. Fuck me,” he demanded. 

Eric used his fingers to fuck into Dele a few more times before he thought he was sufficiently prepared. He removed them, making them both gasp at the loss of contact. Eric grabbed Dele’s thighs a little roughly, massaging the soft skin, the muscles tensing underneath his touch. Eric leaned over and kissed Dele once more, moving from his mouth to the center of his chest, right over his heart, to place a kiss as he lined himself up with Dele’s entrance and slowly pushed himself in. He knew Dele could take him being rough and tough but something about today, that morning, he wanted to be slow and gentle. Maybe it was the sun rising beautifully behind them, the sky orange and pink, of maybe it was because Dele himself looked so soft and fragile, barely hanging on the counter. 

“Eric,” Dele sighed, his voice soft and low. He kept trying to grab for Eric, bringing him in closer but every time Eric would thrust forward he kept get pushed back further onto the counter. It was driving Dele mad at how soft and slow Eric was going. Almost pulling out completely before gradually easing back in inch by inch. The feeling was indescribable, almost being able to feel Eric all around him, he was hovered over him, open mouthed kisses being placed to his forehead as he would fuck his hips forward. 

“So-so good,” Eric shuttered out as he once again pulled out completely before roughly thrusting his hips forward. He looked down at where the bodies connected and just selfishly watched himself fuck Dele, seeing how responsive and respective his body was. There was no hesitation, no tension, Dele’s body was ready and made to be fucked by Eric. The mere thought of that made the heat in his belly rise, the coil in felt in the pit of his stomach grew tighter. He was close to coming and from the look and sounds of things, Dele was too. “Close, love?”

Dele has his head thrown back, mouth open, lips chewed red and raw. “F-uck, close, Diet, close.”

Eric moved Dele’s legs to change the angle and picked up his pace. He wanted to see if Dele could come untouched. Eric was chasing his release with every thrust, hitting Dele’s prostate with every thrust. Eric legs were feeling tight, his whole body tensing, his ears ringing and incoherently hearing the words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He bent forward, bending Dele’s leg that he was holding it fuck into further, deeper, causing them both to spiral. Dele was grabbing onto the edge of the counter, begging Eric to not stop. He could see how wide his eyes were, how hoarse his voice was getting, a little line of sweat trickling down his throat and onto his chest that send Eric over the edge. He stilled inside Dele and dropped his head onto his chest as he emptied himself inside him. His release was ripped from him strongly, his whole body going stiff. His bones felt loose and empty, like jelly.

“Babe, please,” Dele cried. His cock was standing at attention red and angry, desperate for a release. 

Eric dropped Dele’s leg and slowly removed himself from inside him, both of them a mess and dirty but Dele looked so sad and pathetic lying on the counter. Eric wrapped his hand around Dele’s cock and slowly, purposely, began to jerk him off. He could tell by the way Dele was twitching in his hand that he wasn’t going to last long. He swiped his thumb over the tip that caused Dele to hiss, bucking his hips up and off the counter. Eric grip around him was tight and forcefully, their eyes locked on each other as he kept jerking him off. 

“Eric,” Dele chanted his name as Eric twisted his wrist that sent him over the edge, spilling over Eric’s hand and his own stomach. “Oh god.”

Eric let go of Dele and helped him sit up, kissing him almost immediately. They kissed softly, Dele still trying to catch his breath and Eric trying to stop the room from spinning. They pulled away and Eric rested his forehead against Dele’s, just looking at each other and smiling wide. “Good morning, Delboy.”

Dele smirked and kissed Eric’s lips quickly. “Morning, Diet. Can we go back to bed now, I’m spent?”


End file.
